


That one boy

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Historical stuff with no established characters [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Just a little idea I had for a short thing. The part where he is lifted up on the table because of his voice and the mother and shoemaker are inspired by HC Andersen’s childhood from his Levnedsbogen (I don’t actually remember where I read it).Anyway have a lovely day and enjoy! :)
Relationships: Older man/younger boy - Relationship
Series: Historical stuff with no established characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127171
Kudos: 1





	That one boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had for a short thing. The part where he is lifted up on the table because of his voice and the mother and shoemaker are inspired by HC Andersen’s childhood from his Levnedsbogen (I don’t actually remember where I read it).  
> Anyway have a lovely day and enjoy! :)

It was an evening after a long day of school. I spent time at the local barn, there were a lot of elder drunk gentlemen, all singing and cheering and being drunk. I was just there because I had nothing else to do. My mother was probably with that shoemaker or something, either way this was better than at home. I had had a bit too much to drink, for I began to sing along to the elder men, clearly having lost my sense of decency. My waistcoat was hanging loosely, my dark brown hair was messy and I smelled of whisky. Anyway I sang, just humming at first but after I had been invited over to them, we were holding each other around the shoulders and singing like there was no tomorrow. I sang much higher and clearer than them, I was also just a boy, but I still sang as if I sang just as deep as them. Their rumbling and deep voices felt soothing and comforting, I even felt tingling between my legs.  
One of them especially had attracted my attention. A sailor maybe 40 or so but with his shirt almost always open and exposing his bare and furry chest and abdomen. He wasn’t overly trained but he had a bit of bulk and fat unlike many of the others in the town. He was tall and seemed strong like he could carry all of my weight.  
Anyway, I’m getting off track, I sang much higher than them. After the song, they proposed that if I was the boy I claimed to be, how I could sing such high notes?Surely something was going on. I said that, that was just my voice, and that I’ve always sung like that and that, yes I was in fact a boy. How could they be sure then, I could be lying. I did my best, why would I be lying about something like that? They didn’t seem to care because soon I was lifted upon the table (by the sailor I found so handsome) and my breeches pulled down for the whole bar to see. The other men and the few women who were present whistled and cheered for me. They promised me rounds and whatnot for a piece of that and when I bent down to pull my breeches up again, all red and embarrassed, more cheering was heard as my red arse was exposed even more. I quickly jumped down, hid my beetroot red face in my hands by the elder men who all put their hands on my waist, back and shoulders, everywhere they could reach. They pulled my curly hair and turned my face, inspecting me, whispering sweet words into me. It didn’t feel very good, only right when the sailor did it. When he did it, I wanted more, I craved it. I curled into him, his big arm over me, protecting me from the others. When the night grew old,the barn closed and I thought I was going to go home, but a strong arm kept me still by him. He took my small frame and carried me to the backyard of the barn, I was slightly worried, but I had an idea of what was going to to happen. And sure enough, he did such wonderful things to me. It was so unusual but I liked it, I felt good having him buried deep between me. It felt nice, yet at times it hurt and I would squirm. He sodded me with his big self. Soon, not twenty minutes after he had started, he stopped and pulled my breeches up again as well as his pants, and then just held me in his arms with my legs wrapped around him.  
“Why did you do that?” I asked silently and quivering, as I looked at his face with my hands on his chest.  
“Because you’re such a pretty little songbird with such a pretty little body, and I couldn’t help but notice how you looked at me. “ I smiled up at him and snuggled close into him. He then carried me home, my mom and that shoemaker was already asleep. He tugged me into bed, kissed me goodnight and then left to be go out onto the sea again, not to be seen until after many months.  
When he did, I stood waving at the small harbor. He waved back and when he came in, he pulled me to the nearest dark ally and hugged and kissed me.  
“Oh I’m so glad to see you, my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked it or at least didn’t feel like you have wasted your time :)


End file.
